


El escarabajo dorado

by crismar



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, koi suru bokun
Genre: AU, Alcohol, M/M, Universo Alterno, droga, m-preg, mencion de violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic esta en prueba de desarrollo, deacuerdo a su aceptacion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escarabajo dorado

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, este fic contiene mencion de m-preg, pues es parte de una pre-cuela que en su momento planeaba publicar alternado con el fic principal que involucrará a los protagonistas d KSB (Morinaga Tetsuhiro/ Tatsumi Souichi). 
> 
> Si bien el titulo de esta historia pertenece a una de las obras de Edgar Alan Poe (uno de mis autores preferidos) el desarrollo del mismo no tiene mayor relación, tome el nombre debido a una investigacion personal sobre Etmonologia (ya se imaginaran por que?). 
> 
> Es un AU (universo alterno) que incluye la posible muerte de un personaje (Asi es, no tiene un final “happy ever after”… al menos no del todo) sigamos, involucra sexo, drogas, alcohol… orgias… Okey eso ultimo no, pues no es lo mío XD . 
> 
> Otro pequeño dato de aclarar es sobre la Violacion. Bien, inicialmente había/hay una escena de violación (más bien sexo no del todo consensuado), no desarrollare la situacion hasta el final, ya que solo tiene por objeto demostrar los sentimientos de los involucrados. Sin embargo, debo esclarecer que nunca me sentí satisfecha con tal punto… y por ello lo deje pendiente de finalización.

En algún remoto lugar del mundo, poco conocido por el hombre, un grupo de expedición científica, se adentraba en espesa jungla del recientemente descubierto archipiélago. Su misterioso origen prometía esclarecer dudas así como formular nuevas teorías en el campo de la investigación activa. O al menos esa era la esperanza.

\- veamos qué tenemos aquí?

Murmuraba un hombre mayor de unos 50 años, cabello canoso y baja estatura. Tras retirar el sudor de su frente, producto de su reciente acenso por la escalpada colina, acomodaba las espesas gafas para poder inspeccionar de mejor forma cada detalle del lugar donde, posiblemente, acamparían después de casi medio día de molesta caminata. 

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras observaba, desde varios peñascos de altura, el desenvolvimiento de sus estudiantes y demás profesores. Solo lo esencial, apenas un par de tiendas para un grupo reducido de personas; Un graduado por cada profesor y estos a su vez podían traer a dos de sus Kouhai con ellos. 

Era de lamentar los escasos recursos invertidos por la escuela en tan innovador proyecto; nada más ni nada menos que analizar la vida salvaje de un lugar recientemente descubierto. Cuantos misterios guardaba? cuantos descubrimientos? y más aun los distintos usos que podrían brindarles en un futuro.

Consciente que con un mayor número de personas, el follaje seria estropeado además de que muchas cosas podrían pasar por alto, no pudo más que suspirar en aprensión. Después de todo el lugar era completamente desconocido, eran las primeras personas en adentrarse a la jungla y nunca pondría en riesgo a sus pares más allá del necesario. 

La única forma de acceder al lugar era a través de una larga travesía en barco surcando el océano y posteriormente sumándole varios días a pie atreves de una densa vegetación. Fue cuestión de segundos para los ojos expertos, contemplar el precioso lugar lleno de la vegetación que difícilmente verían en otro lugar del mundo. 

 

El ruido de maleza quebrarse a sus espaldas no podía indicar más que la presencia de otra persona.

\- Sensei? Fukuhima-Sensei! 

La inconfundible presencia del más joven del grupo atrajo su atención, tenía que admitir que el entusiasmo en su voz y su contagiosa alegría eran revitalizantes. Los jóvenes de esos días solo estaban concentrados en aprobar materias, muy pocos compartían el espíritu de aventura y la investigación científica. 

 

Volteo sobre si para observar hacia el joven. Helo allí, cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta, su contextura delgada y de aspecto desalineado, tratando de escalar lo que a él difícilmente le habría tomado 5 minutos de no ser por la enorme mochila en su espalda. Rodo sus ojos mientras meció su cabeza de lado a lado. 

\- Tatsumi-kun, la mochila… es demasiado pesada porque no la dejaste con los demás?  
\- lo pensé… pero todos… están ocupados… y me preguntaba si necesitaría algo

Respondía entrecortado el joven, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por trepar la ladera aferrándose a la grava. El mayor suspiro de nuevo, tan predecible; Souji era muy inteligente y colaborador pero contaba con el especial defecto de ser en extremo descuidado. 

Frecuentemente se hallaba metido en algún problema y no era difícil adivinar el porqué los demás trataban de alejarlo: para no verse a sí mismos involucrados. Todos excepto para sus amigos más cercanos.

 

\- Tatsumi-kun ten cuidado! 

Espeto el mayor del grupo al ver que por un instante, la grava cedía llevándose consigo al rubio. Sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo cuando el estrepitoso descenso fue detenido por alguien más. Sea suerte o destino una vez más su mejor amigo estaba allí para rescatarlo. 

 

\- ah? Matsuda-Sempai!

Con asombro el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el más alto de los dos y provisorio suelo sobre el cual había caído. Efectivamente, su mejor amigo y Sempai, Matsuda Taiga.  
Como habían llegado a ser tan cercanos, pues años atrás, se habían conocido de pura casualidad durante una reunión de estudio en casa del castaño. Souji, por ese entonces era el mejor amigo de Matsuda Hana, su hermana menor. Por años su contacto no era mayor a un simple hola y adiós, pero por cosas del destino aquello cambio cuando ingresaron a la universidad. 

Kouhai y Sempai, pese a sus caracteres contrapuestos ambos habían logrado forjar una gran amistad. 

 

El tinte marrón de sus pupilas, enmascarados detrás de las redondeadas gafas y el inconfundible ceño fruncido al igual que la curvatura de sus labios era incomparable; Taiga estaba molesto, lo cual no era extraño en su temperamento.

\- Eres idiota?! o solo planeas morir estúpidamente?!

Gruño entre dientes, sujetándolo de las solapas de su camisa, con suficiente fuerza para darle una buena sacudida al rubio y ponerlo de pie frente a él. Apenas si se llevaban un par de años claro, pero la diferencia entre tamaños y fuerzas era indiscutible. 

Instintivamente Souji elevo sus manos en defensa, no mostraba la mas mínima perturbación al explosivo carácter de su amigo, a cuya contraparte respondió con una tenue sonrisa.

\- hai hai… lo siento… fue una verdadera suerte que estuvieras detrás mío en el preciso momento, gracias por salvarme Sempai

Taiga solo estrecho su mirada un poco y estaba por seguir recriminándole cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

\- Souji! estas bien te hiciste daño?!

Cuestiono la muchacha con preocupación, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y girándolo un poco como queriendo constatar que estuviera entero. 

Taiga enarco una ceja, que hermana tan descorazonada, pensar que él fue el único que recibió el impacto. De-estreso su espalda colocando ambas manos en su cadera estirando sus brazos para volver a admirar a esos dos que, a estas alturas y como era costumbre, ya lo habían dejado de lado en la conversación. No es como si fuera del tipo conversador, pero esa actitud le molestaba. Viéndolos reír alegremente, no podía sino sentirse incomodo.

Souji era su amigo, el único que tenia y era natural que tratara de protegerlo, pero recientemente la cercanía de otros lo irritaba. Todos tratando de acaparar su atención y en especial su hermana. Un aire de desilusión agolpo en sus mejillas. No podía creer que tuviera celos de su propia hermana. “esto no está bien…” se dijo llevando una mano a su frente.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su mejilla y con sorpresa un par de ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente. Muy cerca… demasiado cerca.

\- se encuentra bien Matsuda- Sempai?

A todo esto y lo sorpresivo del acto, el castaño no pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente. Souji estaba a punto de cuestionar, pero el llamado de su profesor lo hiso detenerse, algo que Taiga aprovecho para de un manotazo apartar la mano de Souji, y encaminarse al campamento.

\- no pasa nada, será mejor que vuelvan al campamento, hay muchas cosas por hacer y pocas manos libres.

Hana enarco una ceja en reprobación ante la rudeza de su hermano, mientras Souji solo dejo salir un suspiro. No comprendía el porqué su amigo se había vuelto tan distante y evasivo desde que iniciaron el viaje.

\- debe ser la preocupación de la tesis

Teorizó Hana rompiendo el silencio. Souji volteo brevemente, sin apartar la vista del camino que taiga había recorrido pero esperando la explicación de aquella. 

\- ya sabes es importante, como asistente del profesor obtendrá su maestría con este trabajo  
\- claro

Asintió tras unos instantes, observando cómo su profesor se unía a ellos en el regreso. 

 

*****************************************

 

Ya en su improvisado catre, Taiga admiraba la noche casi en tinieblas. Solo el ruido silvestre lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones. 

 

Unas semanas atrás, antes de la expedición su hermana le había confesado su más profundo secreto. Aquel que por años, pese a sus sospechas, había escogido ignorar por extraño que parezca; Estaba enamorada de Souji.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada. Se supone que era normal, predecible hasta cierto punto, una dicha en cierto caso. Pero, porque no podía estar feliz por ello. Si se casaran y formaran una familia no sería lo mismo que mantenerlo a su lado?

No fue hasta ese instante que tuvo esa extraña sensación de miedo mesclado con enfado, “no quiero que se vaya de mi lado”. Toda su lógica le decía que lo que él sentía por su amigo era algo insano y antinatural.

 

Llevo sus manos unidas a su rostro, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por esos oscuros pensamientos. Debía estar feliz se forzaría a estarlo. 

 

******************************************

 

Luego de un par de noches en la selva, húmeda y caliente, los más jóvenes sentían el peso de sobre sus cuerpos, a contraposición de los mayores que incluso se mofaban de ellos. 

Horas entre maleza, lodo y arbustos. Debían ser en extremo cuidadosos y llevar el equipo más pesado. No podían arriesgarse a que un insecto los picase o a tocar una hierba venenosa por lo que el pesado traje de grafa que les cubría hasta el cuello no hacia más que bañarlos en más sudor.

 

Por suerte ya era noche y todos se disponían a descansar. Claro a excepción del grupo que debía vigilar. El lugar no parecía estar habitado por el hombre, ya que no se habían hallado rastros de ello, sin embargo siempre estaba el peligro de que alguna alimaña los pudiera sorprender. 

 

Souji estaba despierto, ya que era su turno junto a otros dos muchachos que estaban en las demás tiendas, manteniendo el fuego encendido para dar calor a la fría noche. Se sentía a gusto y maravillado escuchando el exterior, tratando de imaginar de donde y como eran los insectos que lo producían. 

Su más grande pasión, si bien la vida silvestre vegetal era curiosa y basta a él solo le interesaba la etmonología. Algo que no compartían ni su Sempai ni su Sensei. Estaba emocionado, pues durante la noche el sonido es más evidente y las posibilidades de ver una de esas maravillosas criaturas era mayor. 

Pero no todo era color de rosas, sabía muy bien que no la razón del viaje. “Ya habría tiempo en el futuro y con elementos adecuados para ello” aseguró su profesor reprendiéndolo cuando trató de capturar una mariposa con su cámara instantánea en lugar de la pequeña flor sobre la cual esta estaba posando. 

 

Podía simplemente salir un instante y recorrer el lugar, pero de seguro se perdería, nunca había sido bueno para hallar el camino de regreso. “si no salgo del campamento no pasara nada” ideó. no estaba mal, es decir, mientras fuera de noche vería con mayor facilidad la luz del campamento y así volvería, además solo serian unos pocos metros, cierto?

 

****************************************

 

Efectivamente el sonido era mayor fuera de la tienda. Con ayuda de una pequeña linterna, Souji solo se separo de la tienda por escasos 10 metros. Justo al límite de donde habían despejado para fijar el asentamiento.

 

No paso ni media hora Souji en el exterior sin sentirse apabullado por el mágico encantamiento esparcido en la atmosfera. A pesar de la densa vegetación aun podía ver con claridad del lugar, claro que lo que él buscaba necesitaba un extra y eso se lo proveía su pequeña linterna.

Muy a su pesar, no había podido ser testigo de siquiera una mísera hormiga en el suelo. Frustrado intuyo que los insectos simplemente se alejaban de su vista. Podía oírlos después de todo.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido de aleteo pasó sobre su cabeza y al tratar de iluminarla, termino enceguecido por el resplandor. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y pasado el efecto, dirigió su linterna hacia donde supuso aquel extraño se había dirigido.

 

Dicho y cierto, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa, jamás había visto algo como eso. Lo más parecido a aquel ser vivo era una escarabajo? su cuerpo era semejante y no tardo en reconocer el porqué del resplandor, su cuerpo era dorado por completo.

\- Un escarabajo dorado?

Murmuro en descreimiento. Su vista no le estaba engañando. “la cámara!” se dijo como un rayo atravesando su mente. Lentamente, tratando de no asustar al pequeño, busco entre sus bolsillos la pesada cámara. Qué bueno que la había traído consigo, pensó, pues como podría enseñar ese descubrimiento si nadie más que él lo había visto. 

Claro que no podía atraparlo, no se atrevía a sacarlo de su medio. Qué tal si era el único de su especie, por ejemplo? más allá de su color metalizado lo que llamo su atención fue el tamaño. Era gigante para su especie, casi podía oír en su mente los gritos de las muchachas del campamento si llegaban a toparse con él. 

Una risita escapo de sus labios a tal pensamiento, de solo imaginar a Hana gritando y buscando refugio en brazos de su hermano. Pero como castigo de su picardía, al instante que había ajustado el lente el pequeño desplego sus alas y se dio en fuga. 

 

Sin pensarlo y propio de si, tal cual real crio Tatsumi se echó a correr tras él. Era grande, evidentemente pesado y no volaría por largos tramos. Dio a abalanzar sus manos hacia aquel. Tuvo suerte pues este se poso no muy lejos, esta vez en una pequeña rama de un arbusto. Pero cada vez que tenía todo listo el pequeño volvía a su rutina. 

Incluso intentó tomar la imagen sin flash, a la distancia, en pleno vuelo pero… era imposible. Así estuvo por lo menos cinco intentos, y ya pronto no tendría más rollo disponible. Solo un intento más, pensó mientras observaba el escarabajo a corta distancia y en contraste lo diminuto que se había vuelto la luz del campamento. 

Eso lo preocupo, y decidió que sería mejor regresar antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Tendría más noches para atraparlo en su cámara. Después de todo no debía ser el único, cierto? posicionándose nuevamente, coloco la lente en el mejor ángulo que pudo. 

Y como tantas otras ocasiones el pequeño emprendió el vuelo, solo que esta vez no estaba preparado para la dirección que este había emprendido.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, espero les sea de su agrado hasta aquí,
> 
> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> El fic esta ambientado a los años 70-80 (es anterior a Challenguer y KSB) asi que no existía la cámara digital y me base en mis días de campamento para algunos datos de aquí en adelante (así es año tras año mi padre creía q debíamos estar en contacto con la naturaleza y no me refiero a un camping con cosas sino al estilo, cazar, pescar o no comes XD ) 
> 
> los personajes ya los conocen pero aclaro:  
> \- Matsuda Taiga: Hermano mayor de Hana, asistente del profesor Fukuhima y sempai de Souji.  
> \- Matsuda Hana: Hermana menor de Taiga, es estudiante del profesor Fukuhima, escogí que aquí ella estudia lo mismo que su hermano mayor y pues claro aun no es la esposa de Souji.
> 
> \- Tatsumi Souji: es el padre de Souichi, no es necesario aclarar. Kouhai de Taiga, tanto Hana como Souji tienen la misma edad en este fic. 
> 
> \- Fukuhima-sensei: pues lo decidi, desde antes porque como dije esta es una pre-cuela y me pareció buena idea, contar con cierto apoyo en la universidad para Morinaga y Sempai.


End file.
